Two Rocks And Bulma
by MizzSpiegel
Summary: This is my first story, its a B/V fic because i just luv this couple, Pleaz R&R! COMPLETE!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Two Rocks And Bulma"

"Yamcha, Stop it!" Bulma said playfully, as Yamcha attempted to remove her clothing. 

"I can't help it, I feel just so hot and I figured you must be too. 

"That's a lousy excuse," Bulma exclaimed.

She looked into those playful eyes and saw a reflection of a rocky past. Bulma knew it would take a while before she could get over the fact that Yamcha had left her for another woman, a stripper no less, but she had forgiven Yamcha (after he had gotten down on his knees and begged for her forgiveness) and she figured they could be happy once again. Although she told herself that he was finally going to remain true to her, she still had that nagging feeling in her heart. 

"Bulma sweetie, we have a big day tomorrow, you should probably go to bed." Bulma's mom yelled from one of the numerous windows of Capsule Corp. Bulma and Yamcha had been watching the sunset on a playground that had been there since she was born. Yamcha chuckled,

"Your mom treats you like a little kid."

"I guess nobody told her I'm already twenty-six."

"I guess I should go, it sounds like you have a big day ahead of you." Yamcha sighed.

They said their good-byes and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. As Bulma watched Yamcha walk off towards his house she looked at her watch and muttered to herself, something about needing to teach her mom how to correctly read a watch, it was only 7:00 p.m.

After she had told her mother off for making Yamcha leave so early, Bulma went up to her room and decided to call Chi Chi. 

"Hey Chi Chi, it's me." Bulma said over the telephone.

"Oh hey Bulma, guess what?" Chi Chi asked.

"What?" echoed Bulma.

"You know that Saiyan named Vegeta? Well I just found out that he staying on Earth!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"You're kidding! That ruthless good-for-nothing ass hole is going to stay here?" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"Uh huh, and Goku told me that your parents are letting him stay at Capsule Corp.!" Chi Chi said this with a smile on her face that looked rather malicious.

"Oh shit! This is terrible Chi Chi, what am I going to do?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing, Goku told me he thinks you're cute!" Chi Chi exclaimed excitedly. 

"Great, just what I need another jack ass in my life." Bulma said bitterly

"Things not going to well with you and Yamcha?" Chi Chi asked

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Bulma said quietly.

"He knows what he did, and he feels sorry for it, he told me just the other day that he wishes he could hold you in his arms again the way he used to, but realizes that will never be reality because of what he did." Chi Chi said softly.

"Thanks Chi Chi, you really helped." Bulma said meaningfully.

"No prob, I'll see you tomorrow."

The phone clicked and Bulma hung up herself, pondering what was going to happen now that Vegeta was going to come live with her and her family.

*fin

Did you like it so far? Please R&R and let me know what you think right away, that would be a big help. I'm hoping to make this many chapters, but I need to know if it sucks before I make a fool of myself.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	2. Warm Welcome

Hey guys, I am trying to get these chapters out as soon as possible, so please R&R and tell me what I might be doing wrong, or possibly what I am doing right. Thanx

Disclaimer: Although I absolutely worship dbz, I don't own it so don't ask to borrow it, that is exactly what I'm doing now!

Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

"Get up sweetie, you and I have a lot of house work to do before our guest arrives." Bulma's mom said brightly.

"Vegeta doesn't deserve to stay here, he such an ass hole. Why on Earth did you invite him to stay here? Do you want to punish me or something?" Bulma said all this as she pulled her blankets over her head to shield her eyes from the light.

"Bulma, watch your language young lady, and of course he deserves to stay here, he helped defeat Frieza, didn't he? And besides, he seemed so polite when I talked to him over the phone!" Bulma's mom said cheerfully.

"You think everyone's nice mom, and you've never met him face to face before, you don't know a person's true personality until you actually meet them." Bulma exclaimed from under her pillow, which was now covering her face to drown out any further conversation from between her and her mother.

Her mother walked out muttering under her breath about Bulma's attitude problem. 

After 15 minutes of lying there in bed, Bulma decided to get a shower. She turned the handle, and let warm water run down her spine, gently rolling over all the curves on her beautiful body. Well at least Bulma felt she was beautiful, all her life boys had told her she looked drop dead gorgeous, which of course Bulma took as a compliment. (And never disregarded)

An hour later Bulma stood at the foot of her mountainous staircase, which led down to the main level of Capsule Corp. She stood poised, ready to "greet" their new houseguest. (Her mother had suckered her into doing so) 

There was a knock on the door which was immediately answered by Bulma's father. On the doormat stood a rather short man, with extremely untamed, tall hair. Bulma found this funny, without his hair this man would be half the size of Bulma herself. When Bulma caught the eye of her mother, her mother had obviously noticed this too, because she stood there trying to hold back huge torrents of laughter as well.

He hardly looks menacing at all, Bulma thought to herself. Yet she knew all too well this short, harsh looking man that stood before her could pack a wallop. 

"More than that." Bulma muttered to herself recalling the fight with Frieza she had witnessed.

Bulma quickly covered her mouth, because just at that second Vegeta looked up at her. Could he have heard me? Bulma thought this to herself, and mentally decided that he had in fact heard her, and she would from now on think only mentally when she didn't want to be heard. The last thing Bulma needed was for her enemy to hear her say something embarrassing. 

Vegeta looked up at his new house and then to each of its members. The mother and father seemed all right, although he figured their cheerfulness would grow annoying, and since he didn't want to blow any ones head off, he decided to stay away from them.

The girl standing on the staircase was going to be a different story however. She stood there as though she was sizing him up and wondering the same as Vegeta: if she would ever get along with him. Vegeta then remembered seeing this girl before, it was on the planet Namek, she was with Kakkarot and his son, and oh yeah, that short bald guy too. 

Al though this girl was extremely attractive, Vegeta decided to stay away from her also. The last thing a Saiyan like him needed, was to fall in love with a human girl. So in the end, Vegeta decided to stay away from them all, he figured if he stayed out of their way, they would have the decency to stay out of his way.

-fin-

Okay, Okay, I know it was short, but hey, I'll try to make them longer as I go! I promise. And if you have any comments please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suggestions are always welcome for me. If you guys have any work that you want me to Read, just let me know. OK?

~ _S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	3. Sugar Cookies

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

OK, this is the 3rd chapter and I thought, because you liked the first two chapters so much, I would write a third. Anywho, here it is, the third chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do no own dbz or any of its characters, although I do adore dbz, don't get me wrong!

Chapter 3: Sugar Cookies

Bulma awoke the next morning to her mother's usual "Bulma get out of bed sweet heart!"

She's way too cheerful for the morning, Bulma thought to herself. Bulma had completely forgotten about the previous day when Vegeta had moved in (she had been too busy with Yamcha the previous night to notice anything else). She sighed as she got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and put on some clothes and walked down stairs. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma screamed "What the hell is he doing here?!" Bulma shrieked as she approached the kitchen and saw Vegeta pigging out at the enormous table.

"Bulma, dear, don't you remember, he moved in yesterday." Bulma's father said in his normal cheerful voice.

Finally the horrible truth sunk in, she finally remembered it wasn't a nightmare as she had hoped, Vegeta was really here to stay. 

Disgusting, Bulma thought to herself, Vegeta hadn't even looked up from his food to look at Bulma. 

"You know you're going to choke if you keep eating like that don't you?" Bulma said disgustedly.

"Heh, why the hell would I care, or why would you care for that matter? You seem like you hate me." Vegeta said in his annoyingly mocking tone.  
"You're right. What would I care? Carry on." Bulma felt her cheeks grow hotter as Vegeta kept his stare level with her eyes.

"Do you hate me? If you do I don't care, because I hate you too." Vegeta said.

Just then Bulma's parents walked in, and Bulma and Vegeta were forced into silence as Bulma's father engaged them in a conversation about something completely unrelated to their current topic. Bulma couldn't help but notice that Vegeta hadn't yet dropped his gaze. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Bulma said, she knew she sounded paranoid, but it was really annoying.

"Hmph. Don't give yourself that satisfaction women." Vegeta said in a monotone.

"Why I never……YOU JACKASS, I HATE YOU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW YOU WERE STARING AT ME! URGGGGG. GET BACK TO YOUR EATING AND DON'T SLOW DOWN, I'M HOPING YOU'LL CHOKE OR SOMETHING!" Bulma screamed angrily.

Bulma stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door after her. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that, in front of my parents and everything. He is such a fucking dumb ass Bulma thought to herself. 

Through all of Bulma's anger, she couldn't help but to feel flattered that Vegeta had been staring at her. She slapped herself softly. What's wrong with me she asked herself mentally, I can't be falling for that ass hole. Besides, plenty of guys stared at her, it shouldn't be any different with this one man. What the hell is wrong with him, he's probably just playing with me. Men! I absolutely hate them, he's as bad, if not worse than Yamcha. 

"Hmph. That's a weird thought. Nobody seems as bad as Yamcha, although this guy did cross the line, Yamcha hurt me so bad. Yamcha's hardly forgivable." Bulma muttered to herself.

I've got to learn to ignore Vegeta, Bulma told herself. He's going to be here from now on, I guess I've just got to get used to him, she told herself more firmly this time.

"Bulma, sweetie, I think you and I should make some sugar cookies." Bulma's mom had approached her daughter's bedroom door and was asking on the other side of it.

Bulma knew that was code for "Bulma you and I need to talk" her mother had used this excuse to talk to Bulma many times. Despite the fact that Bulma knew what her mother wanted to accomplish by making cookies she gave in and said yes.

Through an intimate conversation with her mom, which resulted in Bulma breaking down in tears into her mother's lap, Bulma found that she was in fact falling for Vegeta. 

"Mom, I can't fall in love with Vegeta. I'm in love with Yamcha. And Vegeta's so horrible, I can hardly stand him." Bulma said into her mother's lap. Bulma knew that she was spilling every feeling she had to her mother, but it felt so good to let feelings out to someone that would listen and love you in return no matter what you said.

fin*

So how was it? I know it's going pretty slow, but it's my first attempt, and I heard (after I was half way through my first chapter) that it isn't good to start out with romance. Oh well. Please R&R and let me know what's wrong or what's good. That would be a great big help.

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	4. UhI don't know

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

Okay, I got a review saying that my story is too short. I decided to make this chapter a long one, and I hope it's a little more interesting then all the other chapters. k? So here it is, chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Alright, alright, no, I do not own dbz or any of its characters. Happy now?

Chapter 4: Uh….. I don't know what to call this chapter, oh, I know, how about, Chapter 4!

Bulma walked over to Vegeta. She told herself that if she and Vegeta were going to live under the same roof, then they were going to have to get along. This called for getting to know Vegeta though. This thought scared Bulma very much, she was afraid of Vegeta, but it wasn't because of his overwhelming strength, it was because she was scared that she was going to fall in love with him.

"Women, your parents said that you could fix up that gravity room for me to use." Vegeta said as Bulma approached him.

"Yes, I can fix just about anything, but I am not going to do anything for you until you and I get some things straight." Bulma had to muster lots of courage to say all this. She wasn't afraid of his menacing stare, but she hated Vegeta, and it was all she could do not to lunge at him, with intentions to kill.

"Women, you are testing my patience." Vegeta was starting to get irritated. 

"First of all, my name is Bulma, and you will call me by it unless you don't want me to fix the gravity room for you." Bulma figured this would make Vegeta even angrier, but to her surprise, he just laughed at her. "Do you mind telling me what is so funny?" Bulma said starting to get irritated herself.

"Well, if you expect me to respect you as much as to call you by your name, then you have another thing coming." Vegeta said with a smirk. 

The storm raging inside of Bulma decided to come out in large torrents. Bulma began to scream at Vegeta, who still had the evil smirk he'd become so fond of.

"My Dende woman. Repeat after me, a-n-g-e-r m-a-n-a-g-e-m-e-n-t." Vegeta stood there, totally unaware that Bulma had even raised her voice. If it hadn't been for Vegeta's super sensitive saiyan ears, he probably would have disregarded Bulma and her screaming completely.

Ok Bulma, count to ten, just like your counselor said to do. Bulma silently counted to ten. Bulma noticed that Vegeta had begun to tap his foot impatiently.

"Alright Vegeta, I will fix the gravity room for you. If I do this, however, you will have to agree to get to know me so that you and I can attempt to live in peace with one another. In turn I will get to know you too." Bulma sighed, knowing that it was the only way to get things closer to normal than they had been since Vegeta moved in.

"Fine." Vegeta knew if he was ever going to be able to defeat Kakkarot, then he would need the gravity room to train. "I promise to get to know you, but I am only doing this so that I can train in the gravity room."

Meanwhile:

"Goku, have you seen Gohan anywhere?" Chi Chi asked. 

"Uh….Chi Chi?" Goku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Chi Chi was confused.

"Gohan, he's sitting next to you." Goku said, starting to worry about his wife's sanity.

Chi Chi looked down and discovered her son staring up into her face with the same expression as his father's.

"So he is! Well that takes a load off!" Chi Chi laughed. She could tell she was acting strange, and her family had obviously discovered this also. Chi Chi looked over at her husband, who was still looking at her with the same stupid, puzzled look he sometimes wore.

"Chi Chi, are you nervous about tonight?" Goku asked his wife carefully, lately she would blow up in his face if he asked her a question.

"Of course not Goku, why would I be nervous?" Chi Chi began to pour sugar into the salt shaker and then put a large piece of salami onto Goku's head. 

Goku took the piece of salami out of his hair, and put it into his mouth. He looked at his wife, who looked as though she could use a drink, and then pulled her into a one armed embrace. Goku then pressed his lips onto Chi Chi's and gave her a good long kiss, which resulted in Gohan covering his eyes and moaning about how gross his parents were. Chi Chi giggled and pushed Goku away. 

"I'm going to go tuck Gohan in, and then you and I will go meet up with Bulma and her family for dinner and, oh yeah, Vegeta will be there too." Chi Chi said as she waltzed up the stairs to Gohan's room. She had purposely, "forgot" to tell Goku about the fact that Vegeta was going to be at dinner with them. Chi Chi had decided that she would tell Goku about Vegeta being at dinner after he promised her that he would go, and it had worked. 

"Vegeta's going to be there?! Why didn't you tell me before now?" Goku yelled as he followed Chi Chi upstairs.

Chi Chi decided not to answer Goku, she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for very long, so she decided to wait it out. Five minutes after Gohan had been tucked in and the baby-sitter had arrived (Master Roshi) Goku was still mad at his wife for neglecting to tell him about important details in his life. 

Chi Chi decided to call out the heavy artillery, she didn't want to have to fly all the way to the city with a grumpy Goku. She starting whispering carefully chosen words into Goku's ear. She could feel him becoming weak in the knees as he tried to sweep her off her feet, and head to the bedroom. She stood her ground, however, and told him if he went to dinner with her, their would be a surprise in store for him when they got back. Goku made sure this meant what he thought it meant before he got into Chi Chi's flying car, and headed toward the restaurant.

Sooooooo, did you like it? Please R&R, and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, sorry for the name of the chapter, I couldn't think of anything, but the next chapter's name is going to be "Restaurant", for those of you who are paying attention. Thanx for reading!

Happy Holidays!

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	5. Restaurant

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

Vegeta4013: So Gohan, do you like the story so far?

Gohan: Why do I always have to have the gross parents?

Vegeta4013: Because this is rated PG13 and…wait a second! You're not 13, why are you reading this? *Races after Gohan screaming her head off*

Vegeta4013: For all you readers, please enjoy this, and oh yeah, if you see Gohan anywhere, let me know where, OK?

Disclaimer: You should know this by now, but I don't want you to sue so, no I don't own dbz, OK? (Like I could be that smart, you should know me by now!) And oh yeah, I don't own Hanson, or their songs.

"Vegeta, hurry up were going to be late!" Bulma could barely contain her excitement, this was the first night out with Chi Chi in a long time, and she couldn't wait to see her best friend again. As for Vegeta, he could care less, but Bulma dragged him along because of Yamcha's absence. 

"Tell me again why I have to fill in for your weakling of a boyfriend?" Vegeta was outraged that Bulma had decided to bring him along as her _date_. Deep down though, he was flattered that she would choose him of all people.

"Because I need someone there, what, do you expect me to go on a date all by myself?" Bulma gasped, as the last part of what she said sunk in. She couldn't believe that she had considered Vegeta her date. To her dismay Vegeta too, had caught her mistake.

"Well, well. I was right, you do have a crush on me." Vegeta knew how to pick his fights with this woman, but he was actually being sincere this time, about what he had said.

Bulma knew if she started to make a come back, they would never get to the restaurant, and Bulma really wanted to get going before they lost their reservations. She sighed defeat, and gestured for Vegeta to follow her out the door.

As they climbed into the car, Bulma put a CD into the CD player:

__

You have so many relationships in this life

Only one or two will last

You're going to get through all this pain and strife

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast

So hold on to the ones who really care 

In the end they'll be the only ones there

When you get old and start losing your hair

Can you tell me who will still care

Can you tell me who will still care

Mmm bop, ba dup dop

Ba du bop, be duba bop

Ba duba bop, ba duba bop

Ba du

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked, the annoyance in his voice was very apparent.

"It's Hanson, do you like it?" Bulma asked innocently, although she knew the answer. Vegeta gave her one look, and she immediately turned off the CD player. "Sorry, I didn't know you would hate it so much."

"Let's just drive in silence, that would be pleasurable." Vegeta had clearly had enough of Bulma, and didn't want to talk to her at all.

Once they reached the restaurant, both Vegeta and Bulma were sick of each other's company. They were extremely happy to get out of the enclosed space of the car. Bulma screeched in happiness and ran off in the direction of her friend, Chi Chi and Goku had just emerged from another flying car. Vegeta was less than pleased about seeing Goku. Although he could've screeched just as Bulma had done, it wouldn't have been for the same reasons she had done so. 

"Women, you didn't tell me that Kakkarot was going to be here!" Vegeta was outraged. He couldn't believe that Bulma had not told him that Kakkarot was going to be there. He thought that she would've respected him enough to tell him this, she knew that him and Goku were less than friends.

"Sorry, but I didn't know that he was going to be here!" Bulma quickly said as Vegeta looked daggers at her. She looked over at Goku, who had a look of pure hatred on his face as he looked coldly at Vegeta. "Shall we?" Bulma quickly said, she gestured toward the restaurant, she feared they would start going at it and she didn't want to ruin her evening with her friend.

As they sat down at their table, Chi Chi looked at Bulma and gestured towards the bathroom and Bulma got the message and quickly got to her feet. 

"We'll be right back, you boys behave yourself!" Chi Chi said harshly. She and Bulma walked to the bathroom hurriedly.

"Sooooo?" Chi Chi asked Bulma with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma had a feeling that she knew what she was talking about.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." Chi Chi said with a devilish grin. "You and Vegeta are a couple!" Chi Chi said excitedly.

"You're talking nonsense now." Bulma didn't know what else to say to this remark, al though she knew her friend was right, she had already said that Vegeta was her date. 

Chi Chi took Bulma by the shoulders and looked her straight in her eye.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't have a thing for him." Chi Chi looked very serious as she asked Bulma this.

"Alright, maybe I do have a thing for him." Bulma admitted. "I think we should check on the boys, make sure they haven't blown the restaurant to pieces yet."

Chi Chi nodded and they left the now deserted bathroom. As they turned in the direction of their table, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. At one of the tables in the back of the restaurant sat Yamcha, and he wasn't alone. Sitting on his lap was none other than the stripper that he had left Bulma for, they sat there making out in front of Bulma's very eyes. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, as she ran out of the restaurant and into the cold of the night.

Bulma was closely followed by Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta. There was a look of concern in Vegeta's eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug. Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, expecting to see cold, ruthless eyes, but they were neither cold nor ruthless, they had a look of concern in them. She took one look at him and buried her face in his chest, completely soaking his nice shirt that she had bought especially for this occasion. To her surprise, he didn't pull back at this gesture, instead he pulled her in closer in an attempt to shield her from any more hurt.

Vegeta didn't know why he was doing this, it seemed like neither the woman or him could stand each other, yet he found that he couldn't stand to see her hurting. He couldn't explain the feeling that was burning deep down in his chest. He slowly understood what had happened to him since he had moved in with Bulma, he had fallen in love with her, and the sensation inside him was love.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked sympathetically. 

"Yamcha…hic…I saw him…hic…making out with a stripper." Bulma explained through her tears. 

This was all Vegeta needed to hear. In a second he had left Bulma's side and raced into the restaurant. Two minutes later, Vegeta emerged from the restaurant, a look of triumph spread across his face.

"I have a feeling that worthless piece of shit won't be bothering you anymore, woman." Vegeta then took his place at Bulma's side once again and led her to her flying car.

When they had arrived home, Vegeta carried Bulma up to her room and laid her softly down on her bed.

"Thank you Vegeta, but I think I can handle it from here." Bulma said as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Thank you for helping me out in the restaurant." Bulma said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Vegeta said softly as he closed the door behind him and headed to his own room.

*fin

Well finally this story is starting to get _romantic_! I thought it would never get here, well tell me what you think. I want to thank all the reviewers for this and my other story so far. THANX FOR STICKIN' WITH ME! I also have a poem called "Fun Stuff" it's pretty funny, you should check it out. As far as the poetry goes, it sucks but hey, I'm not a poet. Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. I know I said I wanted to make this story many chapters, but I don't think I have that kind of patience. I'll be wrapping it up pretty soon. 

Lovies ^o^

~_S saiyan Vegeta4013_


	6. Happy tears

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

I know it's been a while since I last updated, I'm going to try to get these chapters out faster I promise. I have a lot of stuff going on these days, but now that my school concert is over (I'm in choir) I have a lot more free time. Oh yeah, I have finals to deal with also. Well, please R&R all the same. Lovies ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, do you honestly think that I could ever be that smart?

Bulma awoke feeling refreshed; she tried to recall the night before, but the memory of Yamcha in another's arms hurt too badly. There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Briefs' muffled voice could be heard.

"Sweetie, I heard what happened last night, can I help?"

"No." Bulma said shortly.

"I know you're hurt, but life will go on."

Bulma sighed in exasperation and snapped back at the mother.

"Thanks mom, but I don't need a pep talk. I have to go thank Vegeta."

Bulma opened the door of her bedroom. She was shocked to see Vegeta standing beside her mother looking expectantly at the door.

"You wanted to thank me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Vegeta, thank you for everything you did for me last night."

Bulma could feel her cheeks reddening as Vegeta's eyes bore down into her with a cold, yet playful look.

Bulma looked over at her mother as though to tell her she wanted some _alone _time with Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs got the message and quickly made an excuse for her departure.

"Well, I've got to go make breakfast, you two can talk."

Mrs. Briefs walked off leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone to talk.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to just come out and tell you what I feel, Vegeta." Bulma said tensely.

"Woman, I have developed feelings for you." Vegeta said in a monotone.

"Wha…you have?" Bulma said sounding bewildered.

"Yes, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say the same, only a little more romantic." Bulma said sheepishly.

"Now that we have that taken care of, I'm going to go train."

Vegeta stalked off in the direction of the gravity room.

"But Vegeta, I…" Bulma trailed off in her daze, she was speechless.

Vegeta ignored her and continued on his way to the gravity room. Pools of happy tears filled Bulma's eyes. She could feel them sliding down her porcelain cheeks, although she knew that she and Vegeta were somewhat of a couple she still yearned for Yamcha, for she knew that however strong Vegeta was, he could never replace Yamcha in her heart.

Bulma made her way over to her bed. She sat down and let her tears flow. She closed her eyes as painful memories rushed back into her head, of her and Yamcha being so happy together. She could feel some ones arms rap around her. Bulma assumed it was her mother, but when the person started to kiss her neck, her eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with none other than Vegeta. 

"You didn't think I would leave you like that did you?" His gruff voice sounded soft and passionate as he locked his lips with Bulma's and didn't let up until both were gasping for air.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma said as Vegeta engaged her in another long, passionate kiss.

Bulma had never felt so wanted before. It was a wonderful experience that Yamcha had never given her. She looked back on what she thought about Vegeta never being able to replace Yamcha in her heart, and then she realized that he already had.

As Vegeta let Bulma come back up for air, he realized that this woman was what he had been missing all along. He could picture himself living with this woman for the rest of his life, and he found that he liked the idea. 'Is this what Kakkarot found in his mate? Is this why he chose her out of all the women on earth? Did he feel that he could spend the rest of his life with her, and have children and have a family with her?' Vegeta decided that Bulma was indeed fit to be his mate. 'If she indeed is the one, then I guess I have to ask the question.' Vegeta lifted Bulma's chin to meet his gaze. He swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat and took a deep breath. He began running over what he would say in his head and decided the best thing to do is to just spit it out.

fin*

Gee, I wonder what he's going to ask her? *begins to scratch her headstupidly***** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to be a little bit more speedy with the updates, for both of my stories. I would also like to say get well soon to my boyfriend, who is very sick with mono. 

GET WELL SOON!!!!!

lovies ^o^

__

S saiyan Vegeta4013


	7. A New Frontier

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

This is it homes, the last chapter. Please enjoy, I don't care if you R&R, some writers only write when they get reviews, I scold all of them. All though it is nice to get a good review every once in a while, you should write because it's your passion, not 'cause people are reading it. Anyway, I'm really getting into my other story; it's my best work, please read. It's called "Close But No Cigar". ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I have a surprising secret for you all, I see dead peop- wait, what I meant to say is I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 7: A New Frontier

Vegeta cleared his throat loudly and from his mouth came the last few words Bulma would have ever thought Vegeta would say to her at this moment in time.

"Bulma, will you make me babies?" 

"What? Make you babies, aren't you going to ask me to marry you first?"

"No." Vegeta said as he laid Bulma down on the bed and began to undress her.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Vegeta I refuse to do this until we are engaged to be married." Bulma said stubbornly.

"What? Fine, then you won't be getting any good fucking for a long time then." Vegeta said as he sat back up and massaged the lump that had formed in his pants. He was aching for the woman and he was too damn proud to ask her to marry him.

"Fine, I can do without it." Bulma said. She had wanted Vegeta to ask her to marry him so badly, and all he had asked for was her ability to give him pleasure. Bulma sighed in defeat.

"All right Vegeta, if you won't do it, I will." Bulma got up and walked to her dresser. She opened her underwear drawer and took out a small black box that she had been saving for Yamcha. She walked back over to Vegeta and got down on one knee. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Vegeta, I know we haven't known each other very long, but will you marry me?" Bulma asked nervously. She was afraid of being rejected so she added the licking of her lips sexily to better her odds.

Vegeta couldn't resist the way she was looking at him, he quickly nodded in reply as Bulma slipped the gold band that was in the box, over Vegeta's ring finger. Immediately after, Vegeta threw her onto the bed and began ripping the clothing from Bulma. Bulma didn't make an attempt to stop it either; she let Vegeta completely devour her.

Bulma moaned in pleasure as Vegeta gave her what Yamcha had never been able to supply. Pleasure. 

********* Many years later (18)

"Trunks, have fun with Goten tonight." Bulma said in her annoying motherly way.

"Whatever mom." Trunks mumbled as he walked out the door. Bulma heard a capsule explode and a car drive away at full speed.

"That boy is so reckless." Bulma said to herself. She shivered as Vegeta's strong hands found their way to her breasts. "I wish you'd stop doing that, you know how I feel when you sneak up on me." Bulma said as Vegeta began to suck on her ear.

"I'm just trying to lighten your mood a bit. That brat drives you crazy and you won't accept the fact that he's going to be reckless weather you like it or not." Vegeta said as he resumed sucking on Bulma's ear. 

"Ewwwww. Mommy, daddy, what are you guys doing?" Bra asked in disgust. "Daddy you promised to take me to the mall, remember? Now stop eating mommy and take me to the mall all ready!" Bra demanded.

Vegeta and Bulma pulled away from each other quickly; they were both embarrassed that their daughter had caught them doing, well doing whatever they were doing. (Who knows what Vegeta had on his mind at this time? *evil grin*) 

"Yes, pumpkin." Vegeta said to Bra as he whispered into Bulma's ear, "And I'll be back for you later."

Bulma shivered in delight as she watched her Husband and daughter leave for the mall. 

Bulma had a big house all to herself, she pondered what she could do with this amazing new freedom while she waited for Vegeta to return. Again she shivered in anticipation, she was wondering what wonderful new sex tip he'd picked up and was going to try on her.

She decided she would take a nice hot bath, to cleanse herself for Vegeta's return. As she walked towards the bathroom, something caught her eye. On her dresser was a picture with a black box next to it.

The picture was of Yamcha, Vegeta and herself on Vegeta and Bulma's wedding day. Bulma opened the box, curiosity was pulsing through her. Inside, was a note with neat handwriting that looked a lot like Yamcha's. The note read:

__

To my dearest Bulma,

My last thoughts to you are as follows, why did you choose brawn over brain? I know I hurt you, but Vegeta doesn't deserve someone like you. You are a fair maiden, and all he will do is fuck with you until you completely regret the day that the two of you ever met. Vegeta and I fought over the same woman and I lost, he won and on your wedding day I must learn to live without the only woman who I had truly treasured in my pathetic life. Bulma, you were stuck between two rocks and your only choices were to live in the hard place or live the rough life, you are stronger than both Vegeta and I combined. Your will to do the right thing made you choose Vegeta and God knows he will do an adequate job to take care of you. In conclusion, my props to you, Bulma, I love you more than anything and I wish you luck with your life with Vegeta.

Yours truly,

Yamcha

Bulma choked back tears as she finished reading. She looked at the upper left-hand corner and saw that the date written was that of her and Vegeta's wedding. She wondered why Vegeta chose now of all times to let Bulma discover it, maybe it was perhaps that he feared that Bulma would have wanted to go back to Yamcha if she had seen it then? 

"So you found it?" Yamcha said as he emerged from the shadows that had been concealing him.

"You put this here? How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked as she stood shocked before Yamcha.

"Don't worry, I've only been here watching you read the letter that I had asked Vegeta to give to you on your wedding day. Of course he read it himself, and out of selfishness, he hid it from you. I found it on one of my visits to your house, and I was enraged that he hadn't given it to you, so I made sure that you got it by watching you read it myself." Yamcha explained.

"Yamcha, if Vegeta finds you here.."

"So what if he finds me here? I don't care, I just wanted you to know how I truly feel about you Bulma, that's all, honest." Yamcha said as his face contorted into a pathetic puppy pout look that had won Bulma over so many times before.

Just then Vegeta slammed open the door of their bedroom and began looking wildly around until he spotted Yamcha standing in a corner.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, in my bedroom, with my wife?" Vegeta asked as his nostrils flared with anger.

"Why didn't you give Bulma her letter on your wedding day?" Yamcha said quietly. He too was angry with their current situation.

"That is none of your concern, besides that was a long time ago, it shouldn't matter now." Vegeta said angrily.

"Boys, please. This letter doesn't change anything. I don't care that Vegeta didn't give it to me, in fact I'm glad he didn't. Yamcha, you know as well as I do, that all that letter was trying to do was sway my decision of marrying Vegeta. I love him dearly, and nothing you wanted me to see 18 years ago will change anything now. Please leave." Bulma said quietly yet angrily.

Yamcha shrugged, trying to disguise the hurt in his eyes. He then sulked over to the window, in which he had come and flew out in the direction of his house.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who looked bewildered and angered because he hadn't gotten to hurt anyone. Bulma walked sexily over to him and engaged him in a long kiss. They both whispered 'I love you' to each other and hugged one another for a long time after word. 

Bulma had been stuck between two rocks and had chosen the way that her heart wanted her to go, which proved to be the best way. In the end, her life couldn't have been better.

"Two Rocks and Bulma"

I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't very long, and if you want a sequel, you'll have to give me some ideas, 'cause I'm fresh out. Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all very much! Pleaz check out my other story, 'Close But No Cigar' it's my favorite so far. I also have a poem, it's kinda from Goku's point of view, but it doesn't refer to him specifically. Pleaz check it out anyway.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READIN IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!!!!

~_S saiyan vegeta4013_


End file.
